Suggestions
by haganeochibi
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Oracle and the Hunters came to be? Let this simple one shot on the twin Olympians portray my take on it.


**Author's note:** Here's a one shot on the Twin Archers which I did to cure myself of writer's block. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO. Sadly.

* * *

The council of the gods had just dissolved. Everyone was either chatting, or hurrying off to their various godly businesses. Well, the particular subjects of our tale would technically be chatting, but for these two, it's something more than that.

Artemis had slid off her throne and proceeded to her temple, where she was due to check in for maintenance. There IS a good reason why the Temple of Artemis became an Ancient Wonder of the World. Said goddess' head was currently filled with rituals and offerings, if not punishing men for their inferior deeds. She was looking forward to it, and then you have to put in her duty as a moon goddess. That made Artemis a very busy deity. But that didn't mean there weren't distractions.

"Sis!"

Artemis sighed, folding her arms. She did not stop walking, but did slow down.

"Brother."

Said goddess turned and regarded her twin coolly.

"Is there any business of importance by which you require my attention?" Artemis asked with accustomed indifference. Apollo pouted.

"Seriously, sis, you've been on your toes again, haven't you?"

Artemis inclined her head once. "Both of us have many duties to fulfill. Now if you do not have anything important to discuss with me, I will be on my way."

Apollo shook his head, but his white toothed smile never left his face. "Sis, I was only trying to catch up with you! It's been- ah, several what? Centuries since we last talked. It's only right for twins like us to sit and chat. It says so on the sibling manual."

"There is no such thing as a sibling manual," Artemis countered, her brow knitting.

"There will be, sis," Apollo responded, nodding his head solemnly. "And I say that because I see all, and I know all."

He spread his arms wide for effect.

"And please stop using the word 'sis' in every sentence."

The sun god clenched his hands to his chest as if she had shot him at point blank range with one of her silver arrows.

"You got me! You can go now," Apollo said, in a mock hurt tone. "Go on, prance about as the moon, and head into your lovely temples. Hunt once in a while. Turn a couple of good men into wild beasts. You don't care about your little brother."

Apollo apparently did not notice the very irritated look on his sister's face, because he kept on talking.

"But I say that you are lonely. You need to experience the mortal world a lot more than just the forest animals and maidens in your temple! It's a lot more fun down there than in Olympus, say." The sun god stared knowingly at his twin for a moment. "You know what you need?"

"What might that be?"

Apollo leaned towards Artemis with a wink. "Your own set of kids."

"Apollo!"

Said god held his palms up abruptly in case his irritated twin decided to strangle him. "I didn't mean breaking your vow! I meant, your own set of trouble makers. Y'know, like a group of attendants. The mortal queens have them a lot nowadays. Quite attractive, some of them, but that's beside the point."

The moon goddess unfolded her arms. Her twin had raised a very good point. Hunting alone in a forest, was becoming lonelier. Perhaps a set of handmaidens would be quite beneficial. She could see herself with companions, preferably maidens, complete with hunting equipment. Together, they could seek out the most difficult and wily beasts the forests had to offer! She could protect maidens, and the forest. Productive? Yes, definitely.

Apollo grinned at her and echoed her thoughts. "And that point I make as the god of prophecy. You're going to be very productive, I can tell you that."

Artemis disliked being in debt, and she was certainly indebted to her twin brother now. She walked beside her brother in silence, and allowed Apollo to grin widely at her. Then Artemis suddenly recalled something. She's had the idea for the last couple of decades, but never voiced it out until now. She felt she had to repay her brother in some way. "Might I make a similar suggestion?"

"I'm listening."

"You would do well as the god of prophecy with an oracle," Artemis told her brother, and if possible, Apollo's grin became wider.

"I should get to that soon, like right now," Apollo exclaimed enthusiastically, his eyes gleaming with more than its usual radiant brilliance. "Remember where I slayed the Python a couple of centuries back? I'm thinking of setting up there, in Delphi. She -and don't you give me that stare 'cause I'll be proper with her! I already see her decked in dark robes and smothered in fumes, and perched on a stool while speaking truth coming from Lord Phoebus Apollo... Oh, and the steam should come from the Castalian spring!"

Apollo's eyes turned glassy as he added, "I have the perfect plan in mind!"

Artemis started to smile. Genuinely this time.

"Thank you, sis! You're the best sister!"

In his exuberance, Apollo wrapped his arms around Artemis in a very tight embrace.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, brother," Artemis had tried to say, but she was knocked out of breath in the tackle-bear-hug she received from her twin.

With those happy thoughts, the Oracle of Delphi and the Hunters of Artemis were born. And the rest is history.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know it's short, but thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

To God be the Glory!


End file.
